Adiós Sanae
by Flor Guajira
Summary: La vida pocas veces se encuentra en las manos de Dios.


**Adiós Sanae **

Me encuentro hablando por teléfono con mi madre, ella me pregunta como estoy, si he comido bien, en fin, todas esas cosas que las mamás le preguntan a sus hijos cuando se vive lejos. Pero al responderle un gemido de dolor sale de mí haciendo que mi voz tiemble, al escucharme me pregunta preocupada que me pasaba, yo le respondí que nada malo, y con la excusa de que tenía trabajo pendiente me despedí.

Al terminar la llamada caigo al piso y comienzo a llorar como si fuese una niña otra vez, lo hago de manera tan desgarradora que mis lágrimas salen de manera tan fácil que mojan mi blusa sin ninguna dificultad. Pasan 5 minutos de llanto incontrolable, ya siento como mis ojos se secan y mi pecho comienza a moverse de forma entrecortada, por lo que cómo puedo me levanto y voy a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua para así volver a la "Normalidad".

Ya estoy cansada de llorar cada segundo, de no disfrutar la vida, de odiarme a mí misma y de que la tristeza y depresión ganen la batalla cada día. Y lo que más me duele es que mi madre sepa que yo no estoy bien y no pueda hacer nada. Pero eso pronto va a acabar.

Por lo que al terminar de beber agua voy a ducharme, me desnudo y entro a la regadera; me siento relajada y nueva al sentir como el agua cubre mi cuerpo. Ya estando limpia, voy a mi cuarto a vestirme, pero dejo de hacerlo por unos segundos para ver mi habitación por última vez, esta se encontraba tan limpia y organizada que podría ser la envidia de cualquier hospital. Siento como mis ojos comienzan aguarse, por lo que me repongo rápidamente y continúo con mi labor.

Ya estando lista, tomo la navaja que se encuentra en mi mesita de noche y suavemente la coloco en mi muñeca, pero la retiro de manera rápida como si hubiera salido de algún transe. Miles de pensamientos golpean mi mente, ¿Como que pasaría con mis padres y mi hermano al enterarse que me había suicidado? o ¿De cómo reaccionarían mis ex compañeros de escuela, universidad y trabajo al enterarse de que yo misma había acabado con mi vida?, tal vez sería desastroso, pero esto no tendrá vuelta atrás. Esta vez comienzo a llorar amargamente, pero sin descuidar lo que estaba haciendo tomo una pastilla relajante y con ayuda de agua la digiero y de manera brusca me corto la vena de mi muñeca izquierda, y sin poder evitarlo grito del dolor pero esta horrible sensación pasa gracias al relajante, por lo que sigo con la derecha. Entre lágrimas miro como me había cortado, pero está cortada no era superficial sino profunda, yo quería morir. Sin importar como toda esa sangre salía me acuesto en mi cama, me arropo y cierro los ojos como si fuera a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo miro la carta que le hice a mi familia, sé que suena a cliché, ¿Pero como les explicaría lo que hice ya estando muerta?.

Ya ha pasado una semana después de mi suicidio, me encuentro en mi cama muerta, ya la sangre dejo de fluir. El cobertor, la almohada e inclusive el piso se encuentran rojos. Como me hubiera gustado lavar todo y poner un juego de sabanas nuevo a la cama.

Es raro cuando una persona se quiere suicidar, ya que todos te tildan de loco pero a la vez te quieren ayudar, recuerdo que por consejo de Yukari fui a un Psiquiatra, pero termine peor… Las pastillas que me mando no me sirvieron por lo que las bote, no la culpo ella quería lo mejor para mí. Algunos decían que necesitaba que Dios entrara en mi vida, pero sentí que sería inútil, así que no lo busque y lo deje tranquilo. Ya que nada ni nadie me podía salvar de mi misma.

Todo está en silencio, excepto mi contestadora la cual se encuentra llena de mensajes de mi madre y de mi trabajo, ambos me preguntaban dónde estaba, y ni hablar del celular o de mi correo electrónico. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. La puerta comienza a sonar, y se escucha la voz de alguien, es la de mi padre para ser exactos, él desesperado me pide que abra la puerta, que ya sabe que desde una semana no salgo, ¿Pero cómo quiere que lo haga? si ya mi corazón no late. No sé cómo lo hace pero entra a mi apartamento y junto a mi madre me buscan por todo el lugar, pero al no encontrar respuesta se dirigen a mi cuarto, y he hay cuando se topan con la sorpresa. La primera reacción de mi madre al verme es entrar en shock y llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que mi padre se abalanza sobre para despertarme, este me habla de manera dulce, mientras me mueve.

Papi por favor ya no lo hagas, no gastes energía en algo que yo no vive, yo estoy muerta.

Al escuchar el llanto de mi madre mi vecina entra y se topa con la triste escena, por lo que corre a llamar al 911, y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaban en mi casa, y en vez de revivirme ponen mi cuerpo en una camilla y lo cubren con una sábana blanca para llevarme a la morgue.

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que mis padres me encontraron muerta, ya no estoy en Tokio sino en la cuidad en la que crecí, Shizuoka, pero esto no es motivo de felicidad, están velando mi cuerpo. Muchas personas llegaron a darme el ultimo adiós y a consolar a mi padres y a mi hermano, pero eso de nada los ayudara, el dolor es muy grande.

Ya estando dentro del cajón me puedo dar cuenta que estoy vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco el cual era mi favorito, junto con unos tacones del mismo color, el cabello suelto y un maquillaje suave pero muy lindo. No sé porque me vistieron así, aunque tengo la sospecha de que mis padres me querían ver preciosa por última vez. Pero alguien muy cercano a mí se encuentra junto a mi féretro, y ese es Tsubasa Ozora, el hombre que siempre ame. Puedo sentir como sus lágrimas caen sobre mí, son tan frías como el mismo ambiente, como lo extraño. Siempre me he preguntado si hubieras estado conmigo nada de esto habría pasado, y tal vez yo seguiría viva. Y lo peor que hoy 28 de Julio día de tu cumpleaños te despedirás de mí para siempre.

Vaya que el tiempo si se pasa volando cuando se está muerto, ya que es hora de llevarme al cementerio. Mi féretro es levantado por 4 hombres, los cuales son Ryo, Genzo, Tsubasa y mi hermano menor. El camino de mi casa al panteón fue largo y doloroso, pero es algo que no se podía evitar. Al llegar un sacerdote lee algunos pasajes de la Biblia mientras muchos lloran, no sé cómo ellos hacen para no contagiarse de las lágrimas. Cuando este término dio la señal para que bajaran mi cuerpo al enorme hueco que había en la tierra. Al bajar mi madre comienza a gritar que no lo hagan mientras intenta zafarse de las manos de mi padre el cual la toma fuertemente para que no se pueda lanzar hacia a mí.

Es como si la tierra no solo tapara el hoyo sino lo que fui en realidad. Ya todo había acabado, pocas personas se quedaron para ver como colocaban mí lapida la cual decía:

_Sanae Nakazawa_

_1989 – 2011_

"_Aunque tu ida fue inesperada, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones"_

Lo único que puedo decir es que ame a todos aquellos que me rodearon, pero no ame a la persona que más importaba, a mí misma.

**FIN**


End file.
